Forum:Carn
"i'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven" Bruno: Bruno, being Bruno was making out with one of the fourth girls on the couch. The girl was pinned under him and things were getting rather... heated. Val: Val cannot believe she walked right into Bruno sucking someone else's face off. Not that this is, well, uncommon for Crepare, but still. "Santo Dios, niño, no seas un zurrón," she groaned. Oh how painfully aware does everyone make her of her lonely life. Bruno: He looks up at Val, "Creo que alguien es un poco celoso," he says with a smirk before the girl pulls him back down so he could continue kissing her Val: "De quién? De ella? Por favor," Valeria scoffs. Okay, well, maybe she's a little envious because she wants to have someone, but it's not that she's... jealous, much less of that girl. Bruno: The girl breaks away from the kiss to also shoot a smirk at the Quidditch Captain. "No creo que haya dicho que estás celoso de mí, probablemente estás celoso de él," she then resumes kissing Bruno, preventing him from responding. Val: "I- perdón?" she's shocked to the core that anyone - especially this fourth year kid who she's sure is just looking for popularity - had the guts to talk to her like that. Val is quick to move, grabbing him tightly by the arm and trying to pull him away from the girl who just tried to sass her. "Mira hija de la gran puta. Yo no soy de esas que se le tira a la primera zufa que se le mete al medio. Tengo standards, sabes? Eres como el herpes - un puro dolor en el roto del culo. Por el amor de Dios, con que sea lesbiana no significa que me gusten las zufas como tu." Bruno: Val sucessfully pulls Bruno causing his little playmate to scoff and roll her eyes before getting up and walking off. "Bueno ... yo sé "no" besar eso de nuevo. Al menos a tu alrededor." Val: "Honestamente, puedes hacer lo que sea cuando sea, menos tener relaciones con esa zufa a mi alrededor. Entiendes, hombre?" She looks just as annoyed as she feels. She really hates when straight girls assume she's pining after them just because she's gay. It makes her blood boil. Bruno: "I'm not about to date her," he points out. "We were just having a little fun and then she got all bitchy when you cut in, not that it justifies what she said." Val: She throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. "She's a slut." Bruno: "I never stated otherwise, did I?" Val: "No," she grumbles, relenting, before she sits down on the armchair. "Whatever." Bruno: He sat back down on the couch, "So, how was your summer? I hope you didn't just do nothing the whole time." Val: "June went by in quidditch camp, July in a muggle music camp, and August was just going around with my siblings for their matches and practicing with some of their teams. Plus, like, the occasional party," Val shrugs again. "My summers are never uneventful." Bruno: "Good. You know my opninion on wasted time," he says with a grin. "My little sister is a first year now." Val: "Yeah," she laughs, "Oh, really? What house did she get sorted into?" Bruno: "Humilatem. My older sister was a Sapere. And take a guess what my parents were?" Val: "Valentía y Tosco?" she guesses, "That would be funny - the whole family in different houses." Bruno: "Sí," he replies. "My dad was in Valentía and my mom was in Tosco. They were like the most unlikely couple of their year, and somehow they've been together since our age." Val: "Lo sabía," she smirks, proud of herself, "Santo Jesucristo, that's a long time. Their marriage is still standing? Not going to fall any time soon?" she adds questioningly, quirking an eyebrow as she looks on at him. She's clearly impressed. Bruno: "Nope, they're still going strong. They've offically been married since they were 18... so 21 years now? How they've managed it, I have no idea. So of course, they're harping on Benita to settle down, and they don't exactly approve of uh... some of my more promiscous tendencies." Val: "I mean, c'mon, you gotta live while you're young. I'm sure they got it on a lot during the school year, anyways. That's... sort of hard to avoid," she rolls her eyes. Bruno: "It's not the amount of sex they're upset about... it's the amount of different partners. Because, I told them as much myself, and they agreed but they said it was only each with each other." Val: "Gracias a Dios que ellos no trabajan aquí, entonces," Val shakes her head from left to right, feeling some pity for the boy. To be fair, she didn't really have that much sex with different people; she always found herself tangled with people she'd previously slept with. So she couldn't truthfully relate. Still, she couldn't keep the pity away. He was just having fun. Bruno: "I mean it's not like I really care what they think nor can they stop me... they just complain about it a lot, which is annoying, and it's not like Benita was much better. Blanca of course will probably stay a virgin till she's married," he says rolling his eyes Category:Carn & Jaye Category:JayeMalik' Category:Carnarvan